


Forbidden

by sensibleshoes28



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, M/M, NO MENTION OF DRUMMOND'S DEATH, Poetry, no i'm serious, not exactly a happy ending, this is an actual poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/pseuds/sensibleshoes28
Summary: The ringing in his ears is too loud,as he stumbles but could not bother,the lord staggers through the crowd,for His Majesty's assistant has a lover.Or...  Alfred's little journey through his hate and curse towards the world for not being able to love who he loves. All his pain and regret.





	Forbidden

Looked up to and fawned upon by doves,  
here lies a brave soul they say,  
to be blessed he would rather be by love,  
then to be called lord and pray.

To find comfort that is found in fair a persistent,  
was to be deemed normal,  
but found it was in His Majesty's assistant,  
was most not formal. 

The ringing in his ears is too loud,  
as he stumbles but could not bother,  
the lord staggers through the crowd,  
for His Majesty's assistant has a lover.

"To France!" the queen announced,  
the ride would be tedious,  
to congratulate the assistant on his lover they pounced,  
he thought it to be absolutely horrendous.

"Isn't the scenery sublime?" she asks,  
but all he does is stare,  
he squares his shoulders and puts on a brave mask,  
for the man could not become his beloved and that was not fair.

To let go he tried as the prince jumped,  
but the man stripped as well,  
he laughed and smiled as they grappled and dunked,  
his heart had become one of many fell.

Lord Alfred Paget and Mr Edward Drummond,  
were never afraid,  
but the three words could not be summoned,  
as they were forbidden to be said.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing that and let me give you a picture of how I did. I live at a place where homosexuality is not taken kindly and was indulging myself in writing this at an official dinner while people at my table were discussing these 'unthinkable acts' with a highly respected person who is a major pillar the private sector of medicine.
> 
> What a time to be alive!


End file.
